Since the introduction ten years ago of the first sit-down personal watercraft (PWC), the design of these products has evolved rapidly to meet the varied needs of riders, both recreational and competitive. The factors that typically determine the design of personal watercraft are power, acceleration, stability, fuel efficiency, safety, appearance and ergonomics. From an ergonomic standpoint, the height of the handlebars is an important factor in the overall level of comfort for riders of personal watercraft. Handlebars that are either too low or too high may make it difficult to effectively steer the personal watercraft and, furthermore, may tire the rider's arms if he or she has to hold them in an uncomfortable position. Not only is the positioning of the steering column important, but the positioning should preferably be accomplished quickly and easily. Since personal watercraft are often rented out at resorts or shared among friends and family, it is particularly advantageous if the positioning of the steering column can be accomplished quickly and easily, without the need for tools, to accommodate riders of varying height. Heretofore, however, manufacturers of personal watercraft have not concentrated much on making steering columns adjustable. Thus, there is a need to design a personal watercraft whose steering column can be quickly and easily adjusted to a height appropriate for each rider.